Generally, a vehicle such as an automobile is provided with a pedal rearward displacement preventing structure for preventing a rearward displacement of a pedal which would otherwise occur upon receiving a rearward load in the event of a vehicle frontal collision or the like. For example, upon receiving a rearward load in the event of a vehicle frontal collision, a brake pedal is displaced rearwardly, so that a load is input from the brake pedal to a driver's foot being depressing the brake pedal. The pedal rearward displacement preventing structure is used as a means to reduce this problem.
As a specific example of the pedal rearward displacement preventing structure, there has been known a pedal rearward displacement preventing structure comprising a cylindrical-shaped cross car beam, and a pedal rearward displacement preventing member supported by the cylindrical-shaped cross car beam, to prevent a rearward displacement of a brake pedal (see, for example, JP 2009-237844A which will hereinafter be referred to as Patent Document 1).
The inventors of the present invention have found that the above conventional structure has a new problem in terms of mechanical strength (particularly, rigidity) of the cross car beam. Specifically, it has been found that, in the conventional pedal rearward displacement preventing structure described, for example, in the Patent Document 1, the cross car beam can be relatively easily damaged when the cross car beam receives a load transmitted rearwardly from the brake pedal. This problem becomes prominent, particularly in a case where the cross car beam is formed of a fiber-reinforced resin, or formed as a hollow body, for the purpose of weight reduction.
The present invention has been made in view of solving the above conventional problem, and an object thereof is to provide a vehicle pedal rearward displacement preventing structure exhibiting better collision performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle pedal rearward displacement preventing structure exhibiting better collision performance and achieving a further reduction in weight.